Diary Snatchers
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Marik and Malik had a plan. It was to steal most of their friend's personal journals in order to see what they would do to get them back. At what cost or price will it take for the two blondes to ever return them? No one knows... Will they give them back? Maybe... But I'm not telling you that! This one is mainly Bronzeshipping with other shippings involved as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that I have been thinking of for a few days or so. It should prove to be amusing. Now, shall we get to it?**

**Diary Snatcher **

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Malik, I'm bored.." Marik whined.

"Well, go find something to do then." Malik replied.

"Like what?" Marik asked.

"I have a good idea. Why don't we steal the diaries from each person we know?" Malik suggested to his hikari.

"What would we do with them?" Marik inquired.

"Just read them." Malik replied simply.

"That's it?" Marik asked.

"No, then we'll keep them in a hidden place only we know of." Malik replied.

"Ah, I see... So who should we start with?" Marik asked his darker half.

"I was thinking of starting off with Ryou." Malik answered as he had a few ideas in his psychotic mind.

"Okay, let's go then." Marik said as they went off to find the white haired boy's diary.

Malik was the one who had found Ryou's diary.

"Umm, Malik what are you doing?" Ryou asked.

'Nothing.." Malik replied.

"What are you doing with that?" Ryou asked as he had seen his diary in the blonde haired yami's crook of the arm.

"Ummm, Marik catch!" Malik said as he threw it to his hikari who caught it with ease.

"Hey, give that back!" Ryou said in complaint as he tried to jump up to get his personal thing back from the blond haired one.

"No, I don't think so." Marik said as he ran off to his room and locked the door behind him.

Though before he could do that, he was tackled to the ground by Ryou.

"Give it back, Marik." Ryou insisted as he tried to grab his diary from the blonde's hands.

"No, I want to read it." Marik said with a smirk as he got out of his hold.

"But it's personal." Ryou said, reaching to grab it but Marik moved it to a length where the other boy wouldn't be able to get it.

"I won't." Marik said in response, keeping the journal away from the boy as he got out of the white haired boy's grip to run off into his room.

"Get back Marik!" Ryou called after him as he tried to run after.

"Don't worry, I'll give it back when I'm done." The blonde hikari said with a smirk as he closed the door in Ryou's face.

Ryou jerked back so that he wouldn't get hurt. He heard the door lock in front of him. He slumped against it. He would have to wait until Marik was done.

"Are you done yet?" He asked from outside of the door.

"Almost..." Marik replied from the other side.

"Just...don't make fun of me about it." Ryou said as the only thing he wrote in that were letters to his sister who passed away a long time ago.

"Why would I do that?" Marik asked as he opened the door.

"I don't know..." Ryou said uncertainly.

"Here, you can have this back now." Marik said softly as he handed the diary back to his friend.

"Thanks, but why did you take it in the first place?" Ryou asked, unsure of the reason why they had wanted to get it.

"Ask Malik. It was his idea, not mine." The blonde answered simply.

**((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))**

"ISHTAR!" The angry thief called out.

"Ha, who's the thief now?" Malik said in a taunt.

"I'LL GET YOU WHETHER IT IS NOW OR LATER..." Bakura said as he was still angry.

"No, you won't." Malik retorted.

"Are you being cheeky with me?" Bakura asked, sounding as if he was right behind him.

"Yes, I am." Malik replied.

"You knwo what will happen if you dont' give that back right?" Bakura asked in the blonde's ear.

"Am I supposed to care?" Malik asked in a taunt to the silver haired teen.

"Oh, you should..." He whispered, then tackled him to the ground.

"Argh, get off me Florence!" Malik growled, struggling against him.

"I don't think so... I like the view from here." Bakura replied dryly, though he was smirking.

"I'm not giving it back to you!" He snarled in anger.

"It seems I'll have to teach you a lesson, won't I?" Bakura asked suggestively from above him.

"Indeed you will... Teach it to me hard." Malik answered in response with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"I will." Bakura assured as he sliced off the blonde's clothing with one of his knives.

"Do it already..." Malik whined impatiently.

"Can I not take my time? You know how I like to do this nice and slow." Bakura replied, amusement gleaming in his crimson eyes as he stared down at the blonde beneath him.

"I know, but still..." Malik trailed off.

"You talk too much." He said, crashing his lips against his.

Malik responded without hesitation. He kissed him back hard. THough he was still held down. Bakura stripped himself for his lover. He then grinded against him roughly which caused the blonde to groan in pleasure. He thrusted in harshly with no mercy. The silver haired teen knew what Malik liked best. And that, was exactly what he would do.

"You like that?" Bakura murmured against the blonde's lips.

"Yes... Keep going, 'Kura." Malik groaned in response, his hands gripping the other teen's shoulders for support as his nails dug in.

"Are you ready for me, Malik?" Bakura asked huskily.

"I'm always ready for you, Bakura." Malik replied.

"Good..." He said as he thrusted inside of the other with a force to be reckoned with.

"Ahhh, that feels good. Don't stop..." Malik says as he was relishing in the pleasure the silver haired one gave to him.

"I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. You've been a naughty Malik, and I have to punish you. If I didn't, then someone else would." Bakura murmured, one of his infamous smirks crossing his lips as he bit down along the blonde's neck.

Malik tilted his head to give Bakura more room to move on. Bakura's pace quickened to a frenzied one inside of him. He would do this the right way. Malik cried out at the sheer ecsasty of it.

"That's it... Scream for me, Malik." Bakura hissed.

"Bakura, come already!" Malik cried out as the other did exactly that.

The two panted heavily. They now relaxed from their high. Bakura held Malik to him, carrying him to the couch and set him down.

"Now, did you learn your lesson?" Bakura asked as if he didn't already know which he did.

"Yes, though that depends on if I remember the lesson." Malik retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Malik... Don't push me." Bakura warned.

"Too bad, I already do." Malik said.

"Be glad that I like you, or you would be dead by now." Bakura told him as he had the blonde in his lap.

"I guess... Though it wouldn't be easy for you to kill me." Malik said, leaning against the hard muscular chest of Bakura's.

"While that may be true, I'd find a way." The thief said with a dark glint in hsi eyes.

"Perhaps, though that depends if it would work or not." Malik mused.

"There's always a way to kill someone, Malik... You of all people should know that." Bakura shot back at him.

"I do know that." Malik stated in agreement.

"Good, you should. Now are you going to give that back to me or not?" Bakura asked.

"Oh you mean this?" Malik asked as he held the journal in question in one of his hands.

"Yes, _that_." Bakura replied, his patience wearing thin.

"No.." Malik answered as he leaped from Bakura's chest and ran off.

"ISHTAR, GET BACK HERE!" Bakura yelled after the blonde as he gave chase to him.

**A/N: Now that, was a fun chapter. It had a little lemon in it, but most might since there will be many different shippings here. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think after reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of this wonderful story. I hope you like it so far. Hmmm, who shall we have Marik and Malik go to next? I already know the answer to that, but I'm not telling you anything! *smirks* **

**Diary Snatchers **

**CHAPTER TWO **

It was the second night. Malik and Marik snuck into the Moto residence. It was silent, so they should be alright for now. But are they? The two went stealthly through the house to where they desired to go to which would be the two boys bedroom. They thought that would probably be where the two would stow their personal journals. Malik let Marik go first. Though he had a feeling this might end up badly. he brushed it off, but he still felt somewhat worried. He walked after the younger blonde. The two blondes noticed that one of the boys was awake, and the shorter one was soundly sleeping.

"I had a feeling you two would come here." Atem said as he looked over at the two blondes.

"So?" Malik asked.

"So, you're in my hikari's and my room." Atem replied with a slight narrow of the eyes.

"You do know how that sounds like right?" Marik asked.

"Yes, but I don't really care about that now." Atem replied with a glare.

"I'm tempted to hit you with my Rod." Malik said bluntly with a slight narrow of his eyes.

"Go ahead... I'd like to see you try." Atem challenged the older of the two blondes.

"Just you wait, Pharaoh." Malik spat venomously with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Atem taunted with a smirk crossing onto his lips.

"I'll take as long as I want with _you." _Malik retorted.

"My patience is running thin, Ishtar." Atem warned in a mocking tone.

"Too bad, you'll wait and you'll like what you get." Malik hissed with a fierce glare.

"Oo, I'm shivering now. You're so scary." Atem said with sarcasm dripping off of each word like the venom from a cobra.

"I don't care." Malik replied as he pinned Atem to the bed he had been sitting on.

"What are you going to do?" Atem asked with amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Like I'd tell you that." Malik said as he stripped the other man as he bit harshly down his body.

"W-Why not?" Atem gasped out.

"Because I said so." Malik replied simply.

"Damn you, damn you to the shadows." Atem growled in fury.

"Too bad. I'm already there binky boy." Malik taunted with a maniacal grin spread upon his lips.

Atem tried in vain to get out of the blonde's hold. Though it was a futile attempt. He glared with an undying hatred. Malik smirked at seeing this. It was going as he had planned to get back at the Pharaoh. He bit down until he reached his member. He took it into his mouth, and sucked hard.

"Fuck you." Atem hissed.

"With pleasure." Malik murmured as he bit and sucked on the other man's cock with a furious pace.

"Get off of me..." Atem demanded of the blonde.

"I dont' think you're in the position to be making demands like that." Marik said from where he was standing since he had been witnessing this whole thing.

"Why are you doing this?" Atem asked.

"To get a little payback.." Marik replied simply.

"Is that the only reason?" Atem asked skeptically since he thoguht that that wasn't the only reason.

"No, but I nor my yami is going to tell you it." Marik replied with a smirk.

"You both are complete and utter bastards." Atem said to them.

"That's such a nice thing to say." Marik taunted the Pharaoh.

"It was an insult, not a compliment." Atem muttered.

"Well, we take insults as compliemtns most of the time." Marik said as he rummaged through a few drawers until he found what he was looking for.

"What?" Atem asked as he had been watching the younger of the two blondes.

"Oh, I was just looking for this." Marik said casually as he showed Atem his diary.

"Give that back!" Atem growled.

"I don't think so... It's ours now... Malik, I also found Yugi's. We can go when you're done with him." Marik said as he walked out of the room to wait outside.

Malik nodded his head. He was nearly done with the other man. He kept sucking, licking, and nipping on Atem's cock until the man came for him. He swallowed his cum. He then licked it clean before removing his mouth from it.

"Mmmm, you taste good..." Malik murmured as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked as he looked up at Malik.

"I'm going with Marik back to our home. Though I, will see you later." Malik said softly with a light smirk as he walked out to meet up with his hikari.

"So, you finished?" Marik asked when he had seen his yami finally walk out of the building.

"Yes, I did. Though I might be coming back for more..." Malik replied.

"Are you now?" Marik asked with a grin.

"Yes, I will be. You can come along or keep Florence busy." Malik said with a smirk as he knew that that would be what the younger blonde would like.

"Sure, well it has been a while since I have bothered to go see Bakura. I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." Marik trailed off as he doubted that the silver haired thief would like seeing him.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind... You can have fun with your kitty." Malik teased.

"Hehe, I guess so.." Marik said, though he was unsure of it.

"Don't worry, hikari. Things will be alright. Give those two to me, and I'll put them in our secret hiding place." Malik said as he put a hand out for the younger one to place the two diaries in his hand.

"Alright..." Marik said as he gave the two to his yami.

"Good... I'll see you later, Marik." Malik said softly as he walked off.

**A/N: At last, another chapter done. I apologize for the lateness of this update. It has been a busy week, and I haven't had much time to do any of my stories. I will try to update sooner than this. Though it is unlikely that I will get anything else done until the weekend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had a bit of Clashshipping which was fun to write. Please let me know what you think. Until then, Ja Ne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here we are again at the next chapter. This one should prove to be interesting. Do you know who we're going onto next? Well I ain't going to tell you. You'll have to find out in the chapter. I could give you a hint, but my yami is saying no. So you shall know once the chapter eventually commences.**

**Bakura Like it will ever happen anytime soon.**

**Me Wait, who let the kitty in? **

**Bakura: Not a kitty! **

**Me : Yes, you are. That's not what you said last night.**

**Bakura: Grrr I told you not to talk about that in public!**

**Me: Are we in public?**

**Spirit: Technically, yes.**

**Me: Oh, hi there. I was wondering where you went.**

**Spirit: I've been here the whole time.**

**Me: Really? I haven't heard you at all... That kind of worries me.**

**Spirit: It shouldn't. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't feel like it. **

**Me: Nyeh, I'm tempted to hit you with my Millennium Rod right now, btu I don't feel like it.**

**Bakura: I want you to hit me very hard.**

**Me: I will...**

**Bakura: Do it then.**

**Me: I will tonight. *smirks* **

**Bakura: I look forward to that.**

**Me: And now, onto the actual stuff you've been waiting for. Sorry it took a bit. I needed to get a little bit out from this amusing conversation.**

**Diary Snatchers **

**CHAPTER THREE **

"Bakura... Bakura... Are you there?" Marik asked as he trotted over to the silver haired thief.

"What? What could you possibly want this time?" He asked.

"I need you to break into Kaiba's house for me." Marik replied.

"What for?" Bakura asked with a raised brow.

"To steal from him." Marik answered simply.

"To steal what?" Bakura asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions, Fluffy." Marik pointed out.

"Just tell me already, Marik." Bakura said with a sigh of frustration.

"It isto steal his prized possession." Marik answered to the thief's question.

"Ah, I see... So you want to steal his Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Bakura asked with a glint of amusement in his crimson eyes as he knew this would probably fail since it was a plan from the younger of the two blondes.

"No, not that. His diary." Marik replied with a slight narrow of his lavender eyes.

"Really? That's what you want me to steal?" Bakura asked with a slight twitch of his lips into a faint hint of a smirk.

"Yes, that's what I want you to steal for me. Are you saying you're not up to it?" Marik asked with a challenge in his voice.

"It should be easy for me. It's not the first time I've broken into that egotistical CEO's house before." Bakura said as he was boasting a little but that is to be expected from him.

"Good, i have faith in you 'Kura." Marik told him.

"I know you do. I will not let you down. Though I will need soemthing later from you." Bakura said with a suggestive look at the blonde.

"Oh? Well, we'll see if you'll get that depending on whether or not you're successful." Marik told him with a dry warning tone.

"Alright then.." Bakura said lightly as he then left.

He walked over to where the mansion that Seto owned. He made sure he was silent as he went about this. He threw a rock at one of the windows. He had a feeling the sound would be too light for Kaiba to even notice. The man would probably be too involved with his Blue Eyes to even recognize that the thief was there. Bakura smirked at the knowledge of this. He threw a rope up into the broken window. He then began to climb up the rope. He did not fall. He was just that good. He had skills only a thief like himself would have. He was now inside of the house. He put the rope back where he had brought it out from.

Bakura then proceeded to walk stealthily through the hallways to Seto's room. He noticed the CEO was nto in there. That was a good thing since that would make his job a lot easier than it had to be. Though eh heard footsteps coming down the hall. He did not freeze. He had confidence he would be able to pull this off without any complications. He went through the different drawers and where he would be able to fidn the book he was in search of. He had finally found it after a little while.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice of Seto Kaiba asked from the doorway.

"Oh, nothing..." Bakura replied briskly.

"What is it you have there?" He asked as he pointed to the black book the thief had now stowed away in his pants pocket.

"It is none of your concern, Priest." Bakura replied simply as he made his way to get out of there.

"And what are you going to do with that book of mine?" Kaiba asked as he had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Just give it to my...lover. He asked for me to get it." The thief replied.

"So you're giving it to Marik?" Seto asked with a raised brow.

"Someone asks too many questions." Bakura stated.

"So? It's not like it's brought me down any unpleasant paths yet." Kaiba replied with a light glare.

"It will soon." The thief warned with a death glare aimed at the man that blocked his way.

"You think I'd let you get away?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, I did. Though I have mroe than one way out unlike you." Bakura pointed out as he jumped out the window he had broken before.

"GET BACK HERE, BAKURA!" Kaiba called out as he ran out of his house to chase after the thief.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try capturing me. No one has and no one ever wil!" The thief called out in response as he dashed through the secret way only he and the Ishtars knew of.

Once he had gotten to a safe distance from the Kaiba Mansionm, he met up with Marik. He stood in front of him.

"Were you followed?" Marik asked.

"No, though he tried coming after me. He failed." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Good... Did you bring it?" Marik asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes, but you knwo what you have to pay later for this." Bakura reminded the blonde as he placed the black book in Marik's hand.

"Yes, I know very well of what you want. And, you will get it as asked." Marik replied with a pleased look at seeing that the thief had prevailed after all.

"Did you doubt me?" The thief teased.

"What? Of course not." The blonde protested in response.

"Good, because you shouldn't. You know I'll always succeed." Bakura said.

"Well, I should be getting back." Marik said as he turned on his heel to leave but was stopped by the feel of one of the thief's hands on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakrua asked in Marik's ear.

"Nowhere..." Marik replied quietly.

"Good, you know what and who I want." He said heatedly in the blonde's ear as he nipped on the shell of it.

"I-I know of that. Why do you think I'm still here?" Marik asked him as he shivered at the thief's nibbling.

"Well, shall we move thsi to a more comfortable place?" Bakura asked his blonde.

"Like where?" He asked.

"Perhaps my house?" Bakura asked him.

"Yes, take me there." Marik whispered ot the thief.

"With pleasure I shall." Bakura promised as he took the blonde bridal style back to his house to have his way with his lover for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Well, there you are for the latest chapter of the story. And now, we have Bakura in on it. So he'll be helping out Malik and Marik with their diabolical plan. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here we are again at the fourth chapter. We're getting there surely but slowly. I might be doing another story during the weekend. So expect something du****ring that amount of time. If you want to know what it is, send me a pm and I'll let you know. Now, shall we get on with this? **

**Diary Snatchers **

**CHAPTER FOUR **

It was the next day. Marik laid with Bakura. They had been going at it for a long time. Marik was still asleep, but Bakura had been wide awake for a long time. He watched his blonde sleep. He was waiting for him to wake up. They had things to do today, and they wouldn't get done if one of them slept all throughout the day. Bakura nudged the blonde. He was trying to be gentle. Though it may or may not work. It all depended on whether or not Marik would actually awaken.

Marik groaned. Bakura had a feeling this was working. He continued to nudge the blonde.

"Bakura, stop it." Marik growled groggily.

"No, you need to wake up." Bakura replied softly.

"But why? Why can't I sleep just a little longer?" Marik whined.

"Because we have things to do..." The thief answered as he stared down at the blonde.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marik asked as he looked back at the silver haired man.

"Oh, no reason." Bakura replied casually as he brushed off the question.

"Wait, were you watching me again while I slept?" Marik asked with a brow raised.

"And if I did?" Bakura asked.

"I just wanted to know if you did or not..." Marik trailed off as he looked down.

Bakura placed a hand on Marik's chin, forcing the blonde to look up at him. He stared down into the lavender gaze of his lover. His crimson stare was heated with intent that was as sharp as a knife.

"Well, I did." The thief said in comfirmation of the blonde's question.

"Good, you should." Marik said.

"That's why I do it every night." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Then do it some more." Marik told him.

"I will." Bakura assured.

"Weren't we supposed to do something?" Marik asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Maybe... that all depends on what you want to get done today." Bakura told him with his tone low and seductive.

"What did you have in mind, Fluffykins?" Marik asked with a raised brow.

"Well, it is the morning... And it's not like we have anything better to do..." Bakura trailed off to see if the blonde knew what he was suggesting or not.

"I see... So you want to fuck?" Marik asked.

"Yes, all morning long." Bakura replied, pleased that his lover understood for once instead of him having to explain everything to the blonde.

"Ah, well go ahead then." Marik told him.

"You're actually going to be willing today?" Bakura teased.

"When am I not to you?" Marik asked.

"True, but that is besides the point." The thief said.

"And what is the point?" Marik asked as he wanted to know.

"Why should I tell you that?" Bakura asked.

"Because you will, Fluffy." Marik told him in response.

"I told you nto to call me that." Bakura growled with a glare at the blonde.

"But we're not in public. You said I could call you that when we were alone." Marik whined as he pouted.

"Marik..." Bakura said in a warning tone.

"What is it Bakura?" The blonde asked.

"We're wasting precious time." Bakura said as he sighed.

"What time? When did we start wasting time?" Marik asked, his expression a little confused.

"The time that we could be having some fun instead of talking." Bakura told him.

"Oh... Well, let's get to it already. Shall we?" Marik asked with a devilish smirk.

"We shall." Bakura replied in agreement.

**))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((())))))))))(((((((**

"So, I'm supposed to go after Duke today..." Malik muttered to himself as he was walking to the person's house.

The psychotic blonde made his way to the other's house. It took him a while to find it. Though he eventually found the location. He went up to it. He tried the front door first. It seemed to be unlocked. He smirked to himself. He thought this was easier than he thought. He walked right on in. He went to where Duke's bedroom was.

"Aww, he's sleeping... Too bad I'll have to wake him." Malik said as he laughed silently as he nudged the other to see if he would wake up or not.

Duke groaned. He didn't want to wake up right now. It was too early.

"Waky, waky Duke..." Malik taunted the man.

"Uhh, I don't want to.." He complained.

"Did I give you a choice?" Malik asked as he kicked him in the side.

"What the-" Duke exclaimed as he opened his eyes to see the dark half of Marik in front of him.

"Surprised to see me?" Malik asked in a taunt with a smirk spread across his lips.

"Yes.." Duke replied.

"Why is that?" Malik asked.

"Because I haven't seen you before." He answered simply.

"I see... Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Malik asked him.

"No, what are you going to do to me?" Duke asked.

"Show me what you're made of, and I might show you _some _mercy. Though it won't be much." Malik said darkyy.

"So, you're not here for some extreme deulist sex?" Duke asked in his usual seductive voice.

"That's exactly what I'm here for." Malik replied as he leaned down so that his face was mere inches from his.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Duke asked.

"Oh, nothing special." He replied as he captured Duke's lips in a crushing kiss that would leave him breathless.

Duke pulled him closer so that the blonde was on top of him. Malik smirked against his lips at this. He was glad the other man was enjoying this. Though would it last long? That all depends on how long this will go on for. Malik let his hands tear off Duke's clothes so that he was bare beneath him. He then let his hands roam across his body. Duke goraned against his lips at the feel of this..

After a while, Malik parted from the other's lips. It had been a few hours since they had started. The two were panting heavily.

"Seems like someone enjoyed that." Malik murmured.

"Yes, I always do." Duke said as he held the blonde close to him.

"You know you'll have to let me go eventually." Malik said with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"I know, but I don't feel like it right now." Duke said.

"Oh come now, I'll have to return to my hikari and his boyfriend soon enough." Malik told him.

"Alright then, but will you come back?" Duke asked.

"Probably... Though would you like me to?" Malik asked.

"Yes, I would." Duke replied with conviction.

"Hmm, alright then." Malik said as he stayed there for a whilee before getting up.

He quickly grabbed Duke's diary while he wasn't looking. He got dressed, before walking out of there with purposeful strides. He made hsi way back to where Bakrua and his hikari were. When he walked in, he merely laughed at what he saw.

"Hey! Don't you know how to knock?" Bakura yelled at him.

"Yes, but I find it more fun not to." Malik replied with a slight twitch of his lips in a small grin.

"What are you here for?" Marik asked his yami.

"I would say you, but I have returned with what we needed." Malik replied to his younger blonde.

"Excellent, do you have it with you?" Marik asked him with a pleased expression.

"Yes, I have it right here my light." Malik replied as he handed the journal over.

"Thanks, what did you have to do this time in order to get it?" Marik asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just had a few rounds with Duke." Malik replied with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"How was that?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I've had better but he wasn't too bad." Malik replied to the silver haired thief's question.

"Better than me or my hikari?" Bakura asked in a teasing manner to him.

"No, not at all. You know, nothing can best my Kitten or you Florence." Malik replied honestly to the thief.

"That's good to hear." Bakura said with a pleased gleam in his crimson eyes.

"I knew you would like that." Malik said with a knowing look.

"Well, i did. So are you going to join us or not?" Bakura asked the blonde yami.

"Yes, I will." Malik replied as he joined the two in their intense fun.

**A/N: Finally! It took me two or three days to get this done. I hope you liked it. Any suggestions, I'd like since I'd like some for who else to do or any OC's you want to have some fun with Malik, Marik, or Bakura. Let me know through a pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we are once again. Look, we're at the five mark point! That's awesome. I do have a few ideas of who else we should do, but I am still in search of OC's if anyone wants to submit any to me via pm. It would help a bit if anyone did. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Diary Snatchers **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

The three were sleeping together. Two blondes, and one silver haired thief. There wasn't that much to do today, though one of them would need to do the errand they had been doing the past four days. Neither of them felt like getting up.

"Marik, it's your turn." Malik said sleepily as he pulled Bakura closer to him.

"Oh, come on, does it have to be me?" Marik whined as he was half awake and half asleep at the current moment.

"Yes, because if it isn't you then it will be me. And I don't feel like moving from here right now." Malik replied.

"But..." Marik trailed off as he was stopped by the pale hand of the thief.

"No butts, Marik... That is until later." Bakura told him with a smirk on his lips.

"But 'Kura!" Marik complained.

"What did I just say, Ishtar?!" Bakura snapped at the blonde.

"Umm, nothing.." Marik muttered as he looked down.

"Now, now, none of that. You have a job to do, my little tomb keeper... When you come back, you'll get a reward." Bakura told his blonde as he said this in a suggestive way.

"Fine! I'm going!" Marik huffed as he stood up.

"Are you leaving without your clothes?" Bakura asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maybe..." Marik trailed off as he had a shifty look about him.

Bakura laughed at this in his usual way.

"You know, that wouldn't be too bad..." Malik mused with a light smile as he knew his hikari was being difficult.

"Arrrgh!" Marik growled as he dressed before trudging out of there with the other two laughing at his behavior.

_'I can't believe those two! Grrrr, I sometimes wonder why I bother...' _Marik thought as he walked to their next target's location.

He went to the briny shores where the next person known as Mako Tsunami would be. He snuck up on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mako asked.

"Nothing..." Marik replied suspiciously.

"Okay.." Mako said as though he didn't know what the blonde was up to.

_'Is he a bigger fool than he seems to be? Maybe he's spent too much time in the sun?' _Marik thought as he wondered how he would be able to get what he was looking for from this one.

"Is there something you came for?" Mako asked.

"No, but I noticed you're into harpoons. Maybe you could harpoon me sometime." Marik said with a slight hint of seduction.

"It can easily be arranged if you try to leave." Mako said with a sly smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to ignore that." Marik stated.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Mako said to him.

"Now, are we going to do this or not?" Marik asked.

"On the beach?" Mako asked.

"Yes, on the beach. Where else do you think we're going to do this? In the water? Maybe..." Marik replied in a taunting way though he was somewhat serious.

"Let's do it then..." Mako said as he thought this would be interesting as he always wanted to explore his options.

"I had no idea you would be this agreeable. Maybe I thought wrong of you, but I might be right on the wrong." Marik mused as he went at it with the fish guy.

After a while which took over a few hours, Marik had obtained the book in question he was seeking from the fish. He was able to get it while Mako wasn't looking. He then went back to where he needed to return to.

"I see you came back. that was quick." Malik said as he had noticed that his hikari had come back.

"Shut up, and here's your damn book." Marik mumbled as he put it where the rest of them were.

"Hmm, seems like someone needs more of a punishment than a reward." Bakura teased him with a dark gleam in his crimson eyes.

"We'll see..." Marik said ominously as he wasn't in the mood for anything Bakura had to give.

"Come on, hikari, you need to lighten up." Malik taunted his light.

Marik growled. He was getting annoyed at the two today. Maybe it was from hanging around them too often. Well, he usually didn't care so it never mattered to him before. So, it doesn't now even with the current situation. He wanted to bash the two together somehow.

"Malik, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marik asked.

"Bondage?" Malik asked.

"Yes! Now, you tie up Bakura." Marik told him with a smirk.

Malik brought out a coarse rope to tie it around Bakura's wrists and ankles. Bakura glared mockingly at the two from doing this. It wasn't too bad since the thief was used to the two blonde's games.

"Well, are you going to fuck me or not?" Bakura asked with his patience running thin.

"In due time, Florence. I ndue time..." Malik replied with amusement flickering in his lavender eyes.

"I'm past waiting." Bakura said simply.

"That's why we're going to do it right now..." Marik said as the two joined up to pleasure their thief for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Well, there is the chapter that didn't take me too long to finish. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
